In order to enable user equipment (UE) in a cell forward access channel (Cell_FACH) state to have a good power saving performance, the UE may perform discontinuous reception (DRX) when receiving data on a high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH). Discontinuous reception performed by the UE in the Cell_FACH state is referred to as enhanced DRX characteristic.
An Iur interface is an interface for interchanging signaling and data between a radio network controller (RNC) and other RNCs. Two technical solutions may be employed to perform data scheduling on the Iur interface when the following situation exists: a UE supports the enhanced DRX characteristic, a service RNC (SRNC) and a control RNC (CRNC) of the UE are not the same network equipment, and the SRNC does not support the enhanced DRX characteristic and the CRNC supports the enhanced DRX characteristic.
In Solution I, DRX parameter information is delivered on a broadcast channel. The UE supporting the enhanced DRX characteristic performs discontinuous reception when the UE receives the DRX parameter information on the broadcast channel. When the SRNC dose not support the enhanced DRX characteristic, and the CRNC supports the enhanced DRX characteristic, the CRNC releases a radio resource control (RRC) connection of the UE.
The release of the RRC connection interrupts services of the UE and therefore influences the continuity of the service of the UE.
In Solution II, the DRX parameter information is delivered to the UE in a dedicated RRC message, and the UE performs discontinuous reception after receiving the DRX parameter information. If the UE does not receive the DRX parameter information, the UE performs continuous reception.
Because the CRNC sends the DRX parameter information to the SRNC only after the SRNC notifies the CRNC of capability information that the UE supports the enhanced DRX characteristic. If the SRNC does not support the enhanced DRX characteristic, the SRNC does not notify the CRNC of the capability information that the UE supports the enhanced DRX characteristic. Accordingly, the CRNC does not send the DRX parameter information to the SRNC, and the dedicated RRC message delivered by the SRNC does not contain the DRX parameter information. As a result, the UE performs continuous reception. Therefore, when the SRNC does not support the enhanced DRX characteristic, the UE cannot use the enhanced DRX characteristic.